A Magnetoresistive Random Access Memory (MRAM) stores data in magnetic storage elements, e.g., magnetic tunnel junctions (MTJs). The reading of the MRAM is accomplished by measuring the electrical resistance of the MRAM cell, which changes according to the magnetic field polarities of the MTJ in the MRAM cell. Data is written to the MRAM cells by storing a magnetic field polarity in the MTJ by using an electrical current (a threshold/critical current). The threshold current affects the power consumption of the MRAM.